I Kissed a Boy
by Evil Jenyus
Summary: When Seamus drags Harry to a Slytherin party, the last thing he expects to do is start dancing with Draco Malfoy, let alone kiss him! songfic based on Katy Perry's "I Kissed a Girl" but w/ boykissing DMHP lemon slash don't like, don't read. enjoy!
1. I Kissed a Boy and I liked it!

**I Kissed a Boy…and I Liked It**

**By: the Evil Jenyus**

**Disclaimer****: Harry Potter is not mine or I wouldn't be working at a grocery store! Neither is the song "I Kissed a Girl" by Katy Perry, whose lyrics are only slightly tweaked in here. Enjoy my plot...yep that's all I got XD**

* * *

**Harry's POV:**

Harry looked around, wondering what the hell he was doing here, at a Slytherin party. Somehow Seamus had managed to drag him down here; transfiguring his clothes and performing some sort of spell that negated his glasses before taking them off and throwing them with a slight crunch of broken glass and a satisfied smile.

_This was never the way I planned_

_Not my intention_

Harry finally caught a glimpse of himself; his eyes were lined with kohl, hair mildly tamed to cover his scar, and his black pants and slightly unbuttoned white shirt gave him the look of a naughty schoolboy. He flushed slightly and grabbed some of the Slytherin-green punch. It was only after he downed his third cup that he felt the buzz kick in. In the middle of his sixth, he was dancing with Seamus who was dancing with some tall dark Italian Slytherin…Blaise something or other, Harry was drunk enough to forget.

_I got so brave, drink in hand_

_Lost my discretion_

Suddenly, Blaise grabbed Seamus and kissed him. As the kiss became steamier, Harry got hotter. Alcohol plus gorgeous gay guys making out plus teenage boy with non-existent sex life due to a prude girlfriend equals a very horny Harry Potter.

_It's not what I'm used to_

_Just wanna try you on_

A flash of blonde hair caught his attention. He looked over to see Draco Malfoy looking way too sexy shaking his slim, black leather-clad hips to the beat. His platinum hair was loose over his shoulders as he tilted his head back, eyes closed, exposing his pale neck, lips curved into a sexy smile and effectively making Harry's mouth go dry.

_I'm curious for you_

_Caught my attention_

Without a second thought, Harry stalked over to the unsuspecting blonde, slid a calloused hand into those silky tresses and forcibly pulled those pale lips to his.

_I kissed a boy and I liked it_

_The taste of his cherry chapstick_

Harry was taken aback by the softness and taste of his rival's lips; it tasted almost like…his cherry chapstick. His shock multiplied when he felt Malfoy reciprocate, gently pressing back until they were well into what could be defined as "all out snogging"…and he liked it.

_I kissed a boy just to try it_

_I hope my girlfriend don't mind it_

All thoughts of the fact that Malfoy…oh god, _Draco_, flew from his head as the Slytherin nibbled on his lower lip. His knees nearly buckled as he gave up dominance to the blonde, letting his tongue ravage his mouth. Harry's only thought was, _"I hope Ginny doesn't mind…"_

_It felt so wrong, it felt so right_

_Don't mean I'm in love tonight_

Shouldn't this feel wrong? Harry wasn't gay; he had a girlfriend for Merlin's sake! Then why did kissing Draco Malfoy, who was definitely not a girl, feel so right?

_I kissed a boy and I liked it_

_I liked it_

Yes, Harry definitely liked kissing Draco; that was undeniable.

* * *

**Draco's POV:**

Draco was just dancing, losing himself in the music, trying to forget his clingy "girlfriend" and the fact that his best friend was no doubt going to get laid tonight by that damn sexy Gryffindor Irishman again. Just as the buzz was kicking in from the spiked punch his favorite song came on. Tilting his head back, he smiled lightly to himself, his hips swaying to the rhythm. All of the sudden he felt a hand grip his head, dragging him down into a kiss.

_No, I don't even know your name_

_It doesn't matter_

Pansy never kissed like this, not this spontaneously. Without a clue who he was kissing, Draco wrapped his hand around his "attacker's" neck and kissed back, nibbling on their lip for entrance. It's not like it mattered anyway…

_You're my experimental game_

_Just human nature_

Noticing the brief fight for dominance, Draco pulled whoever it was flush against his body, hips still in rhythm. Due to the lack of breast and the hard-on that was pressing into his thigh, Draco concluded his new dance partner was not female. _"This should be interesting…"_ he thought and ever so slowly broke the kiss and opened his eyes.

_It's not what good boys do_

_Not how we should behave_

He opened his eyes to see a pair of slightly stunned, but by far the most brilliantly green eyes he'd ever seen. The black eyeliner and long dark lashes that bordered the emerald eyes made them seem as if they were glowing, but that may have been due to his apparent arousal. But there was only one boy he knew of that had such exotic eyes and that was…

_My head gets so confused_

_Hard to obey_

Potter. But why would Harry Potter, Dumbledore's Golden Boy, be kissing _him_, especially at a Slytherin party? And where had those horrid glasses gone? Draco's mind spun with the possibilities of betrayal until he was nearly physically disoriented.

_I kissed a boy and I liked it_

_The taste of his cherry chapstick_

"Cherry chapstick," the jewel-eyed Boy Wonder murmured, brushing his fingers across his lips.

"What?" Draco inquired breathlessly.

Harry blushed and his eyes were downcast for a moment. "You taste like cherry chapstick."

_I kissed a boy just to try it_

_I hope my girlfriend don't mind it_

"Is that a bad thing?" he retorted, smirking.

"I don't mind," Harry replied with a seductive smile. "But Ginny might." Draco could only smile mischievously.

_It felt so wrong, it felt so right_

_Don't mean I'm in love tonight_

Draco felt himself gently pulling the Gryffindor Golden Boy towards his private rooms, noticing Harry's timid stance. "What's wrong?" he inquired.

Harry blushed and answered, "It feels so right even though this is wrong."

"Relax, Harry," Draco purred in his ear. "It's not like you're falling in love with me..."

_I kissed a boy and I liked it_

_I liked it_

"…yet."

* * *

**Normal POV:**

As soon as the doors were closed and locked, Harry dragged Draco's lips toward his, the kiss hot and demanding now; hands now joining the exploration. Harry found Draco's alabaster skin inexplicably soft as his Quidditch-roughened hands dipped under the Slytherin's silk shirt. Draco pulled back to look at the Gryffindor. His emerald eyes half-lidded and his abused lips were full and red and completely undeniable. He pulled the green-eyed boy out of his daze and back to his lips.

_Us boys we are so magical_

_Soft skin, red lips, so kissable_

The Slytherin Ice Prince abandoned the Golden Boy's lips to trail kisses, accompanied by the occasional nip, down Harry's neck. Harry gasped in pleasure, pulling the blonde closer to him; shifting his hips just right to create the perfect form of friction. This time it was Draco who couldn't keep his moan to himself; one hand tangled into the raven-dark hair the other gripping his hawthorn wand. He was a Malfoy, and hardly one to deny himself something he wanted.

_Hard to resist, so touchable_

_To good to deny it_

With a breathless whisper, both boys' clothes vanished and neither could contain the sounds their mouths insisted they voice as heated flesh collided, not noticing the clatter as Harry's wand fell to the floor. When Harry breathed harshly into Draco's ear, and all innocent thoughts left his mind at the words that left his flushed lips:

"Draco…fuck me…please!"

_Ain't no big deal, it's innocent_

And who was he to refuse the Boy Who Lived? Smirking sexily at the look of pure arousal in Harry's eyes, Draco guided him backwards onto the silk encompassed bed, whose sheets were conveniently turned down. Again their lips met, fighting for dominance; it was now indistinguishable who had been wearing the cherry chapstick…not that either of them cared.

_I kissed a boy and I liked it_

_The taste of his cherry chapstick_

As Draco settled between Harry's legs, he broke their kiss to ask in a low voice, "Harry, have you ever done this before?" When Harry blushed, Draco kissed him again; nonverbally casting a preparation charm to help him relax before throwing his wand onto the side table and gently bringing the brunette's legs around his waist.

After five minutes of no progress, it was Harry who broke the kiss, glaring at Draco.

"Malfoy, I'm fucking hard; you're sexy as hell, which isn't helping; and you're treating me like a damn girl instead of the impatient boy who wants you to fuck me that I am!" Draco raised one elegant eyebrow at the truly impatient brunette beneath him. "Just do it!" Harry growled.

So Draco complied to his wishes and in one fluid motion, thrust inside the Gryffindor.

_I kissed a boy just to try it_

_Hope my girlfriend don't mind it_

Harry couldn't help thinking: 'It hurts, oh bloody hell, it hurts!' He had to force himself to relax, but his cock only got harder when he felt Draco's labored breathing against his bare shoulder; as if he had to pause to keep from coming right then. And he did.

'Oh fuck, he's so damned tight!' Draco thought once he'd fully sheathed himself inside Harry. He had to stop and catch his breath so that delicious friction wouldn't cause him to lose control and come as soon as he started moving. He barely noticed the stinging along his back where Harry's blunt nails were drawing blood.

Once he had himself under control, he opened his silvery eyes to look at Harry. His emerald eyes were shut and his jaw locked, a single tear straying down his pain-ridden face.

"Just relax; it'll feel better in a moment," Draco whispered into his ear and kissed his compressed lips, coaxing his mouth open as he rocked further into the lithe tanned body beneath him. He carefully pulled out and pushed back into the raven-haired boy, and by the third thrust had him crying out his name and arching up off the bed.

"Draco, please! Go faster or something!"

The blonde just chucked, "So demanding," but increased his pace nonetheless. Draco kissed down his neck again, sucking on one spot in particular that made the boy beneath him squirm. He knew he was getting close and it looked like Harry was too.

Arms around his neck, legs around his waist, his head thrown back with his mouth open and eyes shut; Harry Potter was the picture-perfect submissive. And with one last thrust, they both came, each screaming the other's name.

_It felt so wrong, it felt so right_

_Don't mean I'm in love tonight_

Draco collapsed on top of Harry, as they both rode out the after-glow. After a few minutes, he pulled out and rolled off to Harry's side. Harry reached over weakly to grab Draco's wand off the side table and cast a quick, "Scourgify," before replacing it on the table.

As he pulled the sheets up, he softly inquired, "Will you stay?" looking into those bright emerald eyes as he did.

They widened slightly, before softening as Harry replied, "Yes," and settled into Draco's arms. He kissed the blonde gently, almost romantically.

"I'm not in love with you, Draco Malfoy," he said, eyes already shut and breathing slowing as he drifted off to sleep. "I just like the way you fuck me…a lot." Draco chuckled and they both fell asleep, blissfully satisfied without a care for the world as they lied in their former enemies' arms.

_I kissed a boy and I liked it_

_I liked it_

**Next Morning**

**Normal POV:**

Seamus was waiting for Harry at the entrance to the Slytherin common room the morning after the party, looking extremely sated and at ease. Harry sauntered towards him with a smirk on his lips, his hair wet and looking very satisfied. Seamus noticed a dark bruise on his neck the white button-up didn't cover and started grinning.

"You look very pleased with yourself, Mr. Finnegan," he stated, his green eyes practically glowing as he continued to smirk back at the Irishman in a very Slytherin fashion.

"And here I thought you weren't one to party, let alone go get shagged at one, Mr. Potter," he retorted.

"Ah, what can I say," Harry sighed. "I kissed a boy, and I liked it."

_**Carpe Diem**_


	2. And so it continues!

AN: SORRY! I STILL hate these things, but I come with good news!!!...mostly. Okay, bad news: Misery Business didn't work out. SORRY! It's just too random of a song. (holy shiva and the easter bunny, rarely is something ever too random). But the lyrics are just too disconnected to get a good songfic. If you wanna prove me wrong, I will gladly read it and review and give you chocolate and all that jazz! But I didn't like trying that hard to try and match it with Draco and Harry's personalities.

So, the good news! There will be a sequel...or two :P Good Enough, in Draco's pov should be in soon, like the next couple of days (I hope!) I'm sorry it's taken sooo long, but I just couldn't get motivated. I just have to do some editing, polish up the smut scene, and publish it and we'll be good to go! Also, after that, I'm planning on writting a finale of sorts based on the song "Come What May" from Moulin Rouge. It's just the perfect song, and I seriously thought of Drarry when I heard it after a couple of times....wow, so that's how you know you're addicted to fanfiction! :P I have no idea when that will manage to get written and updated, so just keep and eye out. I'll prolly add to this damn note when it is up...or close.

So please keep a look out for Good Enough, and please don't be too angry with me for nixing Misery Business. If you are melodramatic enough to flame me about that, it's your own damn fault and I will insist you prove me wrong. Muahahaha, constructive return flames...tee hee hee.

ever sincere,

the Evil Jenyus

p.s. thank you all who have reviewed and/or have this story on alert, it makes my day :) :D XD me love you all long time!

~E.J.

p.p.s. woah i totally just noticed that my penname initials are half-ass copied from Twilight. E.J.=Evil Jenyus=Edward Jacob!?!??!! totally unintentional...especially considering i'm...ya know...a girl! :P enjoy the beauty, enjoy life and enjoy the randomness that comes with it

~E.J.....tee hee hee, still makes me giggle


End file.
